The present general inventive concept relates to a nozzle shoe. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to a nozzle shoe configured for use in the water without fins.
Currently the most efficient method of propelling a person through the water is with the use of swim fins attached to the wearer's feet. The current design of swim fins, aside from slight alterations to the geometry and composition materials, has remained relatively unchanged since its invention.
Although the conventional design of swim fins does provide good forward thrust when swimming, such swim fins prove to be quite cumbersome or even dangerous to wear when out of the water. They are difficult to wear while walking on dry land and prove to be challenging to tread water in. Accordingly, a shoe is required which is efficient and effective both in and out of the water.